Legends: Immortality
by Brian 3879
Summary: "Someone once said; "Out of the eternal struggle to uphold the balance between light and dark, comes the birth of Legends." That someone did not say that Legends could not die." "Who are you?" "You tell me" full summary inside warning strong language
1. Prolouge

A/N I don't own harry potter or anything you recognise anything else is all mine so read, enjoy and review.

Summary of Legends: Immortality:

"Someone once said; "Out of the eternal struggle to uphold the balance between light and dark, comes the birth of Legends." That someone did not say that Legends could not die." Harry tried to back away, the fear radiating off him yet vortex of the portkey whirling around him prevented that. "Who are you?" A cold deep voice cynically laughed in his ear making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as two eyes of molten silver gazed back ancient beyond reckoning "You tell me."

**Prologue**

_Death: The Journal of Harry James Potter._

_Date:__ 31st July 2280 A.D_

_Entry:__ You have been a faithful companion these last 280 years Death. I'm afraid it is now time to bid you farewell. My time comes. I can smell it now even though I have some time yet. I wanted to thank you for your help all these years. It was a relief to unload this burden on someone...anyone...even though it was only a diary. If ever you are found by another, you know what to do, if they are worthy, then teach them, help them, guide them, and ensure my friend that the legacy of the Fallen lives on. They deserve to be remembered. They were heroes. Take care of yourself brother, your sentient and intelligent enough to know how. _

_Goodbye._

_Now to anyone who finds this and is able to read it: Death is as you will most likely find out a sentient and highly intelligent diary created by the manipulation of energy in a long forgotten manner._

_I am Harry James Potter. The last scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. The Boy-who-Lived. The Chosen One. The slayer of the Dark Lord Voldemort who was the greatest dark lord in history, Daemon the Destroyer, the one who obliterated Australia, Ireland, Scotland and the northern half of England before I slit his throat, Vesper the Vicious, she whose pretty deep golden face was etched in a permanent snarl, and the latest one the Dark Phoenix, he who called himself immortal, and hence named himself after the immortal avian. Hah...i put his name to the test. I am the Ex-Minister of Magic for 17 different countries. The Ex-Chief Warlock for the International Confederation of Wizards. The creator of the Equal Rights and Opportunities for all Intelligent Life Forms Act. The founder of Obsidia a small self-sustaining country with three things that make it prosper; lack of money/currency, lack of religion, lack of backstabbing politicians who after getting into office bend the nation over the metaphorical table and arse-rape it those three things put with its undefeated and unbeatable warriors make it the most powerful country in the world. I am the last Marauder alive. I am Harry Potter 300 years old today and also finally dead and gone from this cold harsh world. You would not be able to read this much alone see this book if you were not deemed worthy. Therefore I gift you Death. Read him and he will teach you, guide you, train you, help you, and if necessary protect you and if you pass his test...well that's for you to find out. This is my story. This is my legacy. Ensure its survival. _

_Good luck child...you shall need it._

_Fare thee well._

_H.P_

His withered hand dully aching sadly closed the book. "Goodbye my friend." Croaked out of his ancient mouth. Rising and turning with a smoothness that for someone of his years should not have been possible Harry proudly walked towards the door. Pausing at the handle he took a deep breath, his eyes closed, his features softening, his shoulders relaxing, his chest rising with the inhalation, and for the first time in his extraordinarily long life, Harry Potter appeared at peace. Pushing the door open without opening his eyes, Harry softly spoke "Go Death, you are not mine to keep any longer." A moment later his powerfully enhanced senses felt the air swirl to cover the space the ancient tome had occupied less than a second beforehand. Without turning Harry Potter glided out of the room on silent feet radiating a sense of dignity with a slight smile on his face disappearing mid-step. He had a date 299 years overdue with Death.

Reappearing as silently as he had left Harry padded along the cold, dark, and empty corridor lacking in all but bricks except a large pair of double oak doors at the least a foot thick nigh five hundred feet before him. _Finally _he thought as he walked at a pace that belied his age _I can rest. Finally I can once again meet everyone I lost over the years. I can meet all of Hogwarts again. And I can be together with my family. _All too soon however he was nearing the great double doors that opened of their own accord as he got within ten feet of them. _I come._

Harry stopped at the threshold. This was it. He was going to join them. He would at last be free of all his burdens. He could finally rest. Taking the last step and crossing into the room the great doors of which once again shut of their own accord, he was greeted by a sight that was the only thing that frightened him. A being whose sex was indeterminable due to the writhing shadows crawling all over it. The enshrouded being looked up at him, the only thing visible, two cold, hard orbs of complete and utter molten silver for eyes with silver even where the whites should have been. They held a gaze that bespoke undeniable intelligence and felt ancient enough to make him feel like a new born babe. _Fuck should have known that after being hunted down and wanted dead all my fucking life I'm not even allowed to bloody die in peace. _

Then the ringing laughter of the being assaulted his ears. _He cannot have heard me._ "I could have child and I did."

"Who are you?"

"Someone once said that "Out of the eternal struggle to uphold the balance between light and dark comes the birth of legends"..."

Harry's emerald green eyes widening in fear, shock, denial and finally rage. His mind going through 286 years worth of memories in less than a second.

_Harry had grabbed a hold of Cedric's body and had summoned the portkey to himself. It was in the vortex of unending colour as he spun around by his navel at ferocious velocities that this being had first come to him._ _"Someone once said; "Out of the eternal struggle to uphold the balance between light and dark, comes the birth of Legends." That someone did not say that Legends could not die." The voice whispered in his ear. Harry tried to back away, the fear radiating off him._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You tell me." The being laughed back. Then he was back at Hogwarts. Sound assaulted him, his vision blurred and for that second the being was back but in his mind this time, "you will remember when you need to". Then his vision cleared._

Harry breathed back "That someone did not say that Legends could not die. Fuck no I don't give a fuck who the fuck you are I don't want none of this shit. I'm going to my family."

"Try it."

Calmly raising his eleven inch phoenix tail feather holly wand, Harry intoned the two words he had been desperate to since the death of Sirius while glaring hatefully into the eyes of the being before him. "Avada Kedavra!" the sheer power of the spell buckled his arm as the blinding green light encased the top half of his body. It ended as fast as it had begun. Harry stared at his wand in shock, betrayal clearly written across his features.

"Why?" The growl escaped a tightly clenched jaw as the magic imbued in that one word cracked the ancient stones making up this room that by the smell of them had withstood the sands of time.

"That is something that _you_ have to answer Potter. I shall tell you this though. There are Legends being born every second either in the past, the present, or the future. You cannot pick yourself. Here are the Raa twins. Ancient Egypt, year 6000 B.C. Help them. Farewell." With that the being melded back into the shadows that surrounded him and Harry was alone once more. The only sign of him ever being there was the gateway of shadows materialising on the far wall. _Fine Fate you fucking bitch you wanna fuck with me mark my words. I will see you later. _He carried on cursing as he stalked to the far wall of the large, empty, cold grey room. _Wait...that's my voice. What the fuck is going on?_

A cynical laughter echoed in his head. _Took you long enough to figure out. _

_How? I'm immune to Legilimency and prove it._

_Aye so we are. Proof: December 27th 2037 at the age of 57 we removed our mind to a subspace pocket accessible only to us as it was created with our magical core and hence technically to the rest of the world it does not even exist on Earth or in Space to anyone but us._

_I'll accept I have to find out WHY and I'm guessing your future me, so what do I have to do to get out of it and where are you going?_

_You're right on the first two. Help the Raa twins. Find yourself. Learn. 300 years back to save us._

_But you're not me anymore are you? You're not Harry Potter anymore._

_I have become Slypher._

With that Harry was once again alone. _Fuck it._ He thought as he leapt through the shadows. They encased him and smothered him, insubstantial yet _there _and seemed to come to life in his presence. Harry felt as the wear and tear along with his years was stripped from his body healing him of every injury he had ever received no matter how minor and also restoring him to his old self. The body of when he was in his prime and the most powerful being to walk the planet. Harry Potter had a task. In Egypt 8280 years ago the Raa twins awaited. _I come._ He thought resolutely as he closed his eyes and let the magic flow over him.

It had begun.


	2. Chapter 1 The Birth of a Legend

**A/N** I don't own anything you recognise. All else is mine.

**Chapter 1****The Birth of a Legend**

Harry could feel that his journey through the shadows was nearing its end. Yet he felt a calm he didn't know he could as he realized the beginnings of the answer to his question.

_**Flashback**_

The full moon, now at its zenith reared in the distance while below him the writhing fiery inferno named the sun, set bringing with its departure dusk. The beach far below him was empty now from the endless stream of tourists. The seagulls called to each other sporadically. The soft warm breeze wafted his now tamed, silver shoulder length hair. The strong smell of the salted sea air refreshed his senses and cleared his thoughts as he gazed struck motionless, at the legendary scene unfolding before him. The setting sun had painted the heavens above in a myriad of awe-inspiring colours all intermingling, fusing, and mesmerizing him with the unfathomable grace and elegance of it all. This was Mother Nature unfolding and revealing what her world was supposed to be like. And it ignited a spark of rage that anyone no matter how mentally challenged would want to destroy this ethereal beauty. The advance of man in his technological endeavours was killing their planet. He knew without knowing how yet without a shadow of a doubt that this was but a miniscule amount of Natures true beauty. This was something that had to be preserved for all eternity not ravaged and decimated as man sought to get more land to build upon things that would barely stand for the next 500 years let alone the deceitful and ever-shifting sands of time. His rage however was washed away as he watched the stars above awake from their slumbers and twinkle down at him. He took in a deep breath taking in the smell of everything from the great salty ocean below him to the fresh sea air around him, and the jagged rocks protruding from the face of the cliff he sat upon.

Laying down Harry closed his eyes and for the first time since he could remember in his life of 230 years, he relaxed. Here his grief for the loss of his wife Ginny who had got brutally raped over and over by Daemon the Destroyer and his men before they finally let her die after a year of endless torture at the age of 50. Yet as witches and wizards lived much longer than muggles, she would have been classed in her early twenties. And the grief of his lost sons James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, who had both been covered in small but deep cuts from head to toe, their fingers and toes sawed off with a blunt dagger, their noses and ears ripped off by a pair of pliers, their eyes stabbed with nine inch rusted nails, their hair burnt out of their scalps at the age of 30 and 29 respectively. And the grief for his ravaged daughter Lily Potter...she was only 27...

The crushing guilt came out and took his breath away. After the death of Voldemort, Harry had no need to hide his feelings and emotions behind a mask, he had began trusting again, he began showing his emotions once again. It was that foolhardy trust that became his downfall. It was those treacherous feelings that became his weakness. After their death, he Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville had gone to retrieve the bodies of his family. They had not then realized that Daemon appreciated the destructive force of muggle weapons. Neville, Hermione and Luna had got gunned down to shreds in the first half hour of the mission. All he could remember after that was him summoning the bodies of his friends and family to him, his magic empowered by his grief had punched through anti apparition wards stronger than at Hogwarts as if they were non-existent. He couldn't remember how or when Ron died. He didn't know how anything had happened that night, everything was a blur. When he had appeared in Potter Manor the only thing that was in his head was a powerful cold voice telling him the one thing that gave him the power to annihilate Daemon and the others who came after him. The ten words that made him the greatest to ever walk the planet even though he despised the position. He had been given ten words that made him Harry the most respected and yet feared person on earth.

"_Fools are those who wear their hearts on their sleeves."_

Harry had lived by those words ever since. He didn't grieve for anyone. He didn't even bat an eyelid when the squad of 6 American Law Enforcement who had become his brothers in blood due to the battles they had been through together were slaughtered before him. They were under his command on a mission to raid Vespers supposed hideout. They ceased to exist right before his eyes as they were ambushed by more than ten times their number. He was 110 then. The word emotions had ceased to exist in his vocabulary. The world only saw a cold mask of indifference. His foes felt the controlled fury that decimated them. An hour later Harry was the only one to walk out of the building. He had glided calmly on silent feet his left arm from the elbow down in his right hand as if this were an everyday occurrence, riddled with bullet holes.

Yes here at this moment in time he could finally let his grief out. He could finally feel again. Silent tears leaked out from under closed eyelids as Harry Potter the greatest warrior alive cried openly for the first time in 190 years for the fallen. For his friends. For his family.

"Why do you weep child?"

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled without looking to see who it was and whether he had hit them or not, as he shot up to his feet in less than a second, his fingers weaving in intricate and complex motions as he created a glowing dark miniature planetary system of orbs of death in his hands. This was his cliff no one knew of its existence but him and why had he not felt the vibrations in the air of this person's arrival. A small voice in his head wondered who the hell this was to call him a child he was 230 years old for fuck's sake.

"I am no foe child and I mean no harm." The speaker commented lightly his powerful voice laced with some hidden amusement. The speaker stood before Harry barely a yard away. Iridescent jet black shoulder length hair with an impossible silver sheen to it wafted in the gentle breeze as did his open fronted cloak revealing the so called damage of his severely overpowered sectumsempra. He should have been barely identifiable. Yet already healing were the _scratches_ the curse had caused.

His many orbs of death grew in size and density, their gravitational pull beginning to uproot the few small clumps of yellowing grass that managed to snake through the rocky surface to grow in the warmth and light beyond.

He was no child. And he finally had a challenge...however as he flung the orbs of death he was confronted with something that shocked him worse. Nothing. And yet a cold voice resonated from all around him saying only one thing: "You cannot claim death till you find out why."

"Why?" That one question had been pondered for millennia yet was still unanswered...

_**End Flashback**_

That day was nigh 4720 years ago, it was now the year 7000 AD. The Raa twins had been helped 13,000 years ago in the midst of the rise of the Egyptian Empire. And now he was back. The shadows through which he travelled were thinning now. Harry Potter was back.

He alighted inside the same room from which he had been sent. Opening his now completely black orbs for eyes he saw its ancient walls still had jagged cracks running through them from millennia ago. And before him wreathed in the dancing shadows was the being who claimed to be he Harry himself.

" Why?" the one word rang in his ears and filled him with despair he could not answer it he didn't _know._ Apparently his silence was answer enough.

"There is no other timely manner left now. Come our past and your future beckons."

"No...i may not have answered that question but i know you are not me."

"Correct child you should have known before i sent you."

"Who are you?" putting aside his annoyance at being called a child whilst being 13,000 years old.

"Come you shall see." With that he turned tail in one swift movement. And stepped through an arch recently come into existence with a thick dark veil hanging below it. Harry knew that veil. It had plagued his nightmares for uncountable years.

The only thing running through his mind as he stepped through the Veil was a large Grim like dog.

"I come..." Harry whispered as his body told his mind that it was being clawed by uncountable hands both burning and frozen. His eyes closed as he fell lower and lower, a bark like laugh ringing in his ears all along. "I come...".

* * *

Planet Earth.

Year 1981 AD.

Godrics Hollow, Wales.

The ringing scream of a baby interrupted the ancient rite of creation in the master bedroom as a young woman flipped on a dressing gown, jumped in some slippers and flew out the room with her red hair fanning about her as her husband still tried to figure out what was happening.

"A man can't even get laid in peace." Slowly sitting up in bed his legs over the side and feet slipping into slippers, the man reached for his own gown only to hear his wife scream.

"Shit." Less than a second later the gown was knotted around his waist and he was in his sons room. the sight that greeted him nigh killed him. His wife was held in shackles of a dark writhing material up against the far wall. Before him were two men cloaked in shadows, who reeked raw, pure, ancient power in such intense levels it took his breath away. Between them and slightly behind sat the crib with his son who would turn one in the next week stood up his weight supported by the tiny fists clenching the rails of the crib.

"James-"

"No Lily, these do not work for him. They make him look like a little schoolgirl."

A soft chuckle escaped the unsmiling mouth on his right. This man appeared in his mid twenties, a face that was never clearly visible due to his aura of writhing shadows. Nothing could hide those cold eyes though. They were the eyes of power. Two cold, hard orbs of complete and utter molten silver for eyes with silver even where the whites should have been.

The other man froze when he heard the names. His eyes which were all black with not a speck of white that was natural glinted but with what he James knew not.

"You are correct child."

"Who are you?"

"You need not know just yet child. It is time. Blade."

The man with the black eyes withdrew a long and frighteningly sharp dagger from somewhere within his attire.

"Grab the babe and stand in the middle. Now you two are going to cooperate if you want your child to survive. I am an ancient and I live by the laws of the Old World. If you cooperate, by us your child shall not be harmed and nor shall anyone else my word you have...it will be kept." As a sign of good will Lily was released from her bonds sagged to the floor in relief. James rushed to her side checking her over for any wounds or injuries and surprisingly found nothing but perfect, pearly, unblemished skin that still held the warmth of their earlier activity.

"We are not doing anything unless we know who you are, what you want and what you are going to do" said James standing to his full height of 6 foot a look of resolute determination in his stance and fear in his eyes which by the second was being scraped away with the adrenaline one could only get from enjoying the thrill of a fight.

The self proclaimed ancient raised an arched brow at the comical stance.

"We are blood."

"What are you going to do to Harry."

"Make him a survivor, a warrior, a legend."

"Wh-"

"Enough" the first and only word spoken by the other stranger. Welded within that one word was power beyond reckoning. It made it impossible to disobey. And difficult beyond bearing to hold their footing and not be crushed against the wall as their breath was literally tore from their lungs.

"We are blood. We live by the laws of the Old world. You have our word of no harm to befall either of you three. Now do as you are told if you wish to see yourselves and your son wake on the morrow." Two shaky nods were his only response. No adrenaline in their bearing now only the stench of fear. Withdrawing the blade he made a cut along his right forearm before switching hands and replicating his actions on the other forearm. Then he did the same to young Harry who shockingly didn't scream from pain.

Lily started rocking on her feet whilst clenching onto her husband her eyes unblinking in morbid mesmerisation and fear. "You said no-"

"This will save your lives. This is no harm. Do it." With that he tossed the blade to James who after seeing the blood drip from his sons arms quickly made the incisions. Time could not be wasted. His son could die. Lily did the same before the dagger flew out of her hands into the hands of the man who had spoken first. He slit his forearms as the others before him. His companion knelt now with the babe in his lap. Laying his left over the babes right and his right over his companions left just as his companion laid the babes left forearm over his right, the man nodded the young couple over.

"Cross both your arms and drip the blood onto our link. We will tell you when to stop."

And so Harry Potter, the babe who would grow to be the boy who lived, the babe who would grow to be the Chosen one, the babe who would grow to be a saviour of the light...became a legend.

Harry James Potter was now dead.

A Legend was born...


	3. Chapter 2 Immortality Attained

**A/N:**** I don't own anything you recognise. All else is mine.**

**Chapter 2:****Immortality Attained.**

For the first time in years, he was finally at peace. He was walking through the rolling countryside of Cornwall, England, with the woman of his dreams by his side. The moon was at it's Zenith and since it was closer to the Earth, it appeared at least ten times its usual size. Moreover, out here in the middle of nowhere, he could actually see the stars this cloudless night and stared in awe up to the heavens, relishing in the light, teasing breeze washing over his face. He listened intently the faint sounds of her breathing, the tantalizing rustle of the gently swaying leaves on the ancient trees surrounding this game trail. He breathed in deeply the clean, strong sea air clearing his mind of all thoughts. They were walking down to the nearest shop which was in a small village called Camelford. It now lay nestled round the bend about half a mile away.

Suddenly, even as he admired the mystical scene above him, the stars started fading out of existence. One by one. It took him a few seconds to realise that clouds were drifting in. Then the light breeze transformed into just short of gale force winds and switched its direction now blowing north and east instead of the former south and west. His girlfriend clung to his hand hard enough to make him feel as if it was in a vice. The slight hint of desperation to reassure herself that he was still with her was the only sign of her fear. The next instant the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end eliciting a low, deep, protective growl from the man's set jaw. His face a perfect emotionless mask. His eyes glinting with a cold, hard, frightening rage.

"Run." It was whispered softly yet seemed to travel for miles.

"What? ...why?" confusion evident in the young lady's voice.

"He's here."

"Why? Why now? Why here? Why Sly?"

"it's inevitable baby. It had to happen sooner or later. Now run Faye. Run and don't look back no matter what."

Choking back a sob, Faye threw her arms around him and clung to him as if it was the end of the world. Which in her opinion it probably was.

"Seraph, please don't do this. Please honey, for me." The tears running down her cheeks and dropping onto his shoulder looked like liquid fire. They burned worse. Pulling back a bit, Seraph looked her in the eye then whispered softly while simultaneously kissing her tears away; "No tears. No weakness. Baby in life you only get one chance to ask your other half to make a sacrifice. And I know it's the biggest I could ask. Yet I ask it of you now. Please, leave. I don't want you hurting baby. Please...go. Never look back. Never no regrets."

Squaring her shoulders, raising her head high and stiffening her upper lip, She stared him deep in the eye as if trying to convey how much she hated doing this.

"Will you be back?"

"You want me to be nice or honest?"

"Honest."

"Fuck knows."

The emotional pain and guilt swirling within the depths of her eyes made him hate himself.

"I love you." In reply, Seraph leaned forward and entrapped her luscious lips with his. Feeding through all his feelings for her through that one kiss. Then braking away, he took a step back and turned away from her. He couldn't let her see his resolve break. He couldn't let her see his heart break.

"Go."

After a long minute, Faye turned and ran, heading toward the village where she may find some safe haven. The first time in years, her tears hit the ground.

The first drop of rain rocketed toward the earth at a breakneck speed, crashing upon the rim of Seraph's deep, dark, hood.

The first lightning bolt struck an ancient Pine.

Once again Seraph rolled his shoulders, set his jaw, and tossed his head back as if welcoming the oncoming confrontation, standing resolute against the howling wind with his arms crossed over his chest. His face enshrouded by his deep hood.

"Come."

For the last time ever, it had begun.

BANG! The sound of the gunshot-a 9mm-travelled through the air but was drowned in the thunderstorm raging endlessly for miles around. He felt the searing heat of burning metal as the bullet tore into his abdomen embedding itself in his lowest rib below his heart. The impact made him stagger backwards and lose his breath. An involuntary gasp escaped his clenched teeth.

"You traitorous fucking coward." Seraph growled.

BANG! The second bullet ripped into his left leg knocking him down onto the rough, sharp gravel covered in two inches of rain water. The wounded man slowly forced his way onto his right knee.

"Die."

BANG! The third bullet embedded itself in his brain leaving a gaping hole on his forehead and knocking him down once again by sending him crashing backwards. His body hit the water first, sending ripples in a huge radius and a second later followed the splash as millions of droplets were sent cascading in every direction. The back of his head hit the gravel hard. He was still.

The assassin stood there not more than four yards away. The gun still held ready the hand holding it gloved in new, supple, black leather. His long dark overcoat was flapping in the relentless wind. He was hooded resulting in his face being cast in deep shadows. Two dark glints were all that could be seen. The coldness radiating from those hard unforgiving eyes could have turned the rain in front of him to frost if possible. Then after another two minutes where his victim did not even move a millimetre and the tell tale sign of his chest rising and falling was not indicated, he turned to face the opposite direction in one swift motion. Splash… His first step. Splash… His second step. Splash… His third step. Groan. Then dead silence.

"Why don't you just die." The assassin growled a cold rage seeping into his melancholic tone. In less than a second the assassin turned round and fired a single shot at his victim who had once again somehow, impossibly managed to get enough life back in him to get up to his knees. The fourth bullet burned its way through the victim's hard chest and lodged itself into his heart. As he fell once again, a minute flash of light was seen in his hand. A second later the assassin felt more than heard the projectile nearing him from his left flank. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyes glinted maliciously. A sneer formed on his face at the weak attempt to kill him, the Master assassin. In the joy from his latest and greatest kill the assassin went against his ultra sharp honed instincts and moved with the grace and swiftness of a dancer of legendary potential backwards and to the right. Away from the projectile. His instincts told him to go forward and to the left nearer where he was sure the projectile was coming from. Then the circular blade appeared before his eyes less than eight feet away and nearing fast. Illuminated by a flash of lightning, it was more menacing than ever. The assassin tried to get out of the way. Putting to use all his training from all his life. For the first time in decades, It was his heart that was racing rather than his victims. Another bolt of lightning illuminated his face under his deep hood. The look of fear and surprise etched deep. Then the circular blade fulfilled its master's last command, and took off the head of the assassin cleanly from his neck. The body carried by momentum continued its useless dive. The head now detached from its body was sent flying ten feet into the air and struck by a bolt of lightning being vaporised in less than a second. The blade having accomplished its mission, carried on its path and embedded itself deeply into the trunk of the ancient giant redwood. Never to be wielded again.

Seraph hearing his assassin's body drop and the splash it created let out a small chuckle. Nigh on instantaneously, he was coughing up blood…and his life. "For I know not how brother." Then letting a lazy smirk come onto his cold face he looked up to the heavens raging above him and whispered into the night;

"I come." His eyes closed one final time. His chest fell one final time. His heart beat one final time. He was free for the first time.

_He was three again. It was the middle of the night. And he was in bed with his mum. They were both fast asleep as indicated by their steady deep even breathing. Then his mum woke up screaming bloody hell at him. He had just wet the bed. His mother dragged him to the bathroom and started banging his head against the radiator on the back wall. All the while he was saying "Accident mummy. My not mean too. Sorry mummy. My Sorry. It was Accident mummy." There was blood everywhere. He was wondering why she his mother was hurting him. It was an accident._

He wasn't dying.

_He was five again. His father was once again mercilessly beating nine shades of shit out of his second oldest sister. He didn't know why. He wanted to help her. He wanted to get her away from the monster that was hurting his sister. Then his father turned on him._

"_Get me that steel pole from the shed now" he growled in a deep voice. That voice scared him to death. As did his fathers huge form looming over him. _

"_No." it came without hesitation. But didn't sound as strong or as firm as it did in his mind. Then his father's huge, beefy fist came rocketing his way crashing into his jaw and sending him flying two feet away to smash into the wall behind him._

"_I said now boy." Roared his father. The boy scrambled to retrieve the pole before his father unleashed any more of his anger on him. He tried to ignore his sister pleas of "no no please don't get it" and then her scream as his father booted her in the ribs once again. "I'm sorry D." He whispered to himself as he limped off to do his fathers bidding. The rivers of tears running down his cheeks burned him. The cold metallic tang of his blood flowing freely from his broken nose and teeth into his mouth and tunnelling its way down his throat numbed him. His frustration and helplessness at being unable to do anything about the situation nigh incapacitated him. His guilt for betraying his sister nigh killed him._

He wasn't dying.

_He was seven. He had asked his father "why?" and his father enraged at finding him out of reach to punch or kick had picked up the carving knife from the table to his left and sent it sailing through the air. Just centimetres from ripping into his head, young Harry the adopted son of the Steele family put up his right forearm out of reflex. The knife went straight through the centre of his forearm eliciting a scream from the boy. Blood flew in a multitude of directions. Why did his father do that? Why had he had the guts to ask why? Why had his arm come up? He wanted to die. To leave this cold harsh world where one's own parents could make their children suffer through hell and back. Why?_

He wasn't dying.

_He was nine. He was...he didn't know where. He had started running two days ago. He stopped now. He didn't know the distance he had covered. He didn't know that for anyone to run over forty-eight hours without stopping was a feat impossible even to an Olympic athlete...much less to a mere child. He didn't know where he was headed. He just knew that he was never going back to that hell. He blocked out the memories of the torture of his sisters. He buried the images of their living deaths that assaulted him as they were ravaged whilst simultaneously being sliced to mere ribbons. He ignored the pain he still felt from his own tortures. But he relished in the feeling of peace and safety brought to him by the images of his adopted so called "mother and father" lying dying before him. His vengeance and thirst for blood quenched._

_Harry James Potter Steele had died that night many times over._

_Seraph looked to the sky. The North Star beckoned._

_He followed._

Impossibly, once again his eyes fluttered open. His chest rose as his lungs breathed again. Then he felt his ribs be pounded by his heart as it hammered back into life and beat against the underside of his ribs.

He wasn't dying.

_**Seventy-two hours later:**_

_Wake up._ The man gave no reaction. He was still alive. Impossible as it was. Yet for all his stillness, he could have been carved from granite.

_Arise._ Said the voice more forcefully. This resulted in a twitching of the man's eyelids.

_SERAPH._ The voice yelled. The effect was instantaneous. The man, now identified as Seraph shot upright while simultaneously withdrawing a long wickedly sharp, and blood stained dagger from somewhere within his voluminous yet irreparably battered and torn leather jacket. He spun his head in every direction looking for his adversary. Then finding nothing, he looked around analysing his surroundings. The thunderstorm was still relentlessly raging on. The rain was now nearly knee deep. The body of his would be assassin lay but a few yards away. His head was nowhere to be found. His circular blade; likewise.

Then. _Good you're awake_. Seraph spun round wildly attempting without success to locate this mysterious speaker.

"What the fuck?" Seraph muttered as he turned slow circles. His eyes darting from one potential hiding place to the next with astounding speed and accuracy.

_What are you looking for?_

"You."

_Well you are searching in vain for you will never find me out there. _The voice stated dryly.

"Why am I not dead?"

_Why do you think?_

"i dunno what to fuckin think you cunt. I been shot in my head an my heart an i still ain't dead when i should be. You obviously know what the fuck is going on so why the fuck aint i hurting? Wait, matter o' fact why the fuck ain't i fucking dead? Talk...now..."

_No…it would be easier if I showed you._

And with that his vision went black and a second later a mighty onrush of images assaulted him. He was dead after being shot in the head. However, the millisecond before he was, this entity had awoke from its ancient slumber. It had easily revived him. He could see it manipulating certain parts of his brain and producing more of some chemicals or hormones and less of others to combat the poisonous lead of the round. Then he saw as the bullet rapidly began to erode away, the waste materials oozing back out of his wound. The vital material slithering off into parts unknown. All controlled by this _thing_.

Then he saw from inside his body as if in slow motion, the bullet tearing its way through his chest and soaring between his ribs, punching through his left lung, and smack bang into his heart whilst creating a gaping hole. The rest was a blur. The bullet instantly vaporised and he couldn't figure out for the life of him how. The gaping hole became non-existent. His lung was cured likewise, leaving not even a minute sign of having ever been damaged, inside or out. The tar from his smoking was forcefully ejected from the wound in his chest before that too was sealed and replaced by flawless muscle and skin.

He wasn't dying.

Seraph once again opened his eyes. Before, they were black. Now, his irises were what appeared to be liquid silver, surrounded by a ring of cold, hard obsidian which was in turn entrapped within a ring of the former liquid silver. Those eyes were cold, hard, and now ancient. He was a changed man. He was immortal.

"Who am I?"

_You are Seraph. You are the undying. You are Legend._

He wasn't dying.

A shadow rippled into existence just outside the perimeter of the grove. A glint of silver flashed in Seraph's peripheral vision. Instantly he dove for the ground his knees half tucked in to turn the motion into a roll. Before gravity ceased to exist. And so it seemed did time. He hung there suspended in mid air. Frozen. He couldn't breath. Couldn't blink. Yet sensed that he had no need to.

_Potter._ A voice rang in his head.

Is dead. It's Seraph now.

_I see...you were given a chance child, see that you don't fuck up this time round._

Wh-

_No. No questions. You will learn soon enough. He has awoken. You seek the power to be able to protect those you consider under your protection. I give it to you. Forget not these ten and you and yours shall be safe...Fools are those who wear their hearts on their sleeves._

Gravity and time existed once again. The momentum of Seraph's dive carried him forward. His legs fully drew to his chest and he rolled back to his feet as if nothing had happened.

"What the fuck was that about?"

You will learn in time. Remember what he told you. I doubt you could receive better advice.

"Great so i've fucking got voices in my head and all now."

Hmph he was right you are still only a child.

"You're wrong. I'm seventeen years old. I've lived through more than most can imagine in three lifetimes. My misses is pregnant with my kid. I ain't no child. Might be daft as ought. But i ain't no kid."

I stay corrected.

"You've got shit loads to explain. And what the fuck are you called?"

Call me Death.

"Fucking melodramatic voice in the head."

Swiftly doing an about turn, Seraph stalked off towards the dirt road leading to the village. He had his misses to find. And he was hungry. Yes pizza would do great.

"Here I come baby. Here I come."


	4. Chapter 3 Death Wish

**A/N:**** I don't own anything you recognise. All else is mine.**

**Chapter 3:** **Death wish.**

The girl Faye had run blinded by tears of frustration, fear, and fury. The raging storm drowning the world with the tears of angels blinded her more. She ran heedless of direction, unknowing of the destination, fearing what she had left behind. The only thing she could consciously think of was the embryo which would grow to be a child in her womb. The child whose father did not even yet know that it existed. She had wanted to surprise him with it tonight. Yet it seemed according to Fate he was to remain in the dark. Her subconscious followed the last command she had been given. "Run".

She ran...until she went soaring into the air having tripped over something. She reached the apex of her ascent and a primal instinctive scream ripped out of her lungs as she realized that due to her blind flight, her child may never see the light of day if she landed wrong. The universe seemed to freeze a moment as all the plans she had for the child flashed through her raging mind. And then the apex was over, the descent began. She plummeted headfirst to the rough gravel that would surely rip her to pieces. Rocks jutted out eagerly awaiting her blood...and eagerly awaiting her blood? They seemed to get no closer to shredding her and then before she could blink she was standing upright again.

"Are you alright child?"

What the fuck? Ran through her mind yet a startled scream escaped her lips. Standing before her where less than a blink ago was nothing but rain filled blackness, was an impossibly old man whom somehow even with the pure white beard and hair that were long enough to tuck into his belt, stood with the vigour of youth. A blinding glow in the dark Santa Clause hat rested precariously atop his head. His face was deep set and etched in ancient creases and lines. His bright blue eyes twinkling madly behind half moon spectacles. A slight apologetic smile gracing his lips. Yet his apparel was even more of a shock. He was wearing a neon orange and pink dress with purple stars that shouldn't have been able to but for some reason were darting all across the dress' surface. The dress itself reached to his ankles and showed off fluffy pink bunny rabbit slippers. The very same slippers that nearly potentially ended the life of her child before it even began.

Faye looked to his outstretched hand that was withered beyond belief. And in the other one he held...a stick?

"What the fuck?"

"My apologies child I did not watch where i was going. Are you quite alright?"

"Who are you? Where the fuck did you come from you weren't here a second ago? And what drugs are you on?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. And I was already here just on my way to the little glade further up the path. And im sorry what do you mean?"

"You were not here you just appeared out of nowhere-

Faye saw the man Ablus something raise the hand with the stick in it and before she could help it she was backing away. There was no conscious thought. Just primal instincts of a mother fuelled by hormones to protect her young. He stepped closer and her hands automatically covered her stomach and she screamed;

"No! I'm pregnant!" breaking into sobs. The man paused.

"Child, I was not going to hurt you...I will not hurt you, what is the matter."

His only answer were the heart wrenching tears of despair rolling down a young pretty face.

"Minerva, come we need to take her somewhere safe."

At that moment, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest wizard alive, the only one feared by Lord Voldemort who was the greatest Dark Lord in over a Century, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the defeater of Grindelwald, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, felt a disturbance. One that could only be caused by magic. And more of it than Grindelwald, Voldemort, and himself could produce when battling together with all they had. This power had an ancient reek to it. This was more magical energy than Hogwarts itself possessed. And that should have been impossible. For the first time in his life, Albus Dumbledore, felt afraid. He went to turn towards Minerva to tell her to take the girl and leave, but he felt frozen. He couldn't breath and he rightly assumed neither could the other two. And then as suddenly as it had come it passed. Just vanishing out of existence as if it hadn't been there in the first place.

Dumbledore turned towards his Deputy Headmistress. Faye turned to look where the weird man was looking to his left and saw a small tabby cat come out of the shadows. Faye blinked. And the cat had gone leaving a tall ageing woman with her hair tied in a bun and a deep emerald dress.

"Albus?"

"Take the girl to a safe place Minerva, I must go find the cause of that disturbance."

"Where?" Short clipped tones hid the fear deep inside.

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone. Especially you bunch of crack heads." She went to turn so she could run away as she had been told to do when she saw the woman pulling out a stick from the sleeve of her dress. The man had his out and was holding out an old sock with a hole in it, thankfully plain black giving rest to her tortured eyes. He tapped it with his stick and it softly glowed blue before reverting back to its normal state. The woman gestured with her stick, saying.

"We will not hurt you, this will take you somewhere safe where we can get a nurse to look after you"

Faye fearing the worst but unable to resist in fear they would beat her and her child to death acquiesced, holding the sock gingerly. Then just as the woman went to grab hold of the sock with her, impossibility manifested into reality. Her boyfriend Seraph barrelled in appearing like a wraith in the impenetrable darkness. He shoulder barged the old man with enough force to momentarily send him airborne by five feet. And before she could blink the woman had a mesmerizingly sharp blade lethally pressed hard against her throat. The man hit the ground, and was up in a second with his stick pointed at her boyfriend. Seraph pressed the blade harder against the woman's neck.

_Don't hurt them, they mean no harm but don't let up either. The old man has many titles one of the most important is that he is headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name is Albus Dumbledore._

"And who may you be child?"

"If you call me that one more time Dumbanddork, you can call me Death."

"Why?"

"I'll kill you."

"I-

"No. I'm asking the questions old man. What the fuck do you think you were doing with my misses?"

"I did not know she was your partner child and I was only going to take her to safety. May i ask how you know me?"

_Who doesn't._

"Where and who doesn't?"

"Ah, alas who in fact does not know me besides anyone not part of our world. Will you release Minerva?"

"No. And you still didn't answer my first question."

"Son, i must implore you to release my Deputy lest I perceive you as a threat and act accordingly."

Seraph pressed the dagger even harder against the old woman's throat.

_Do not hurt her Seraph. The sock Faye is holding is a portkey. Ask her to drop it. And beware the old man he is incredibly more powerful than his appearance portrays._

"Faye, drop that sock babe."

Before she could the old man flicked the stick in his hand. The sock glowed blue. His girlfriend was gone. Something inside him snapped. Seraph crushed his thumb into the pressure point on the soft spot at the back of the woman's neck with more force than was necessary. She dropped like a sack. She would be out cold for at least twenty minutes. He moved as if in a haze. The only thing that existed was his target. Albus Dumbledore didn't get the chance to blink as the young man stood before him toe to toe. His eyes frightened the ancient more than Voldemort's ever had. Before it had been cold, now it was freezing.

"What the fuck did you just do."

_He activated the portkey. A device that will allow the user to transport through space and time to arrive at the preordained destination in the time it takes someone to blink depending upon the distance between the point travelled from and the point travelled to. That portkey most likely transported Faye to either Hogwarts which is his school or St Mungos. A magical hospital._

"No it is i who must ask. Who are you?"

There was a sickening crunch. Followed by a spray of blood. A loud thud signified the drop of the headmaster. Yet he was back on his feet in an instant. The stick raised. Looking calm as ever even with the blood freely flowing from his broken nose.

"I told you, you can call me death."

With that Seraph lunged but his fist connected with nothing but air. He instantly converted his forward motion into a roll and saw the fruit the motion bore as a red beam flew harmlessly above him.

_I told you beware. At the moment he is more powerful than you. He could disintegrate every bone in your body switch them around and replace them upside down before you could jump. And he could do it all day long._

Seraph ignored the voice and lunged once again fist outstretched. And yet again his target was not there. He twisted in mid air and landed facing his opponent.

"Where did you send her."

"To a safe place, where she will be well cared for."

"I will burn Hogwarts to the ground with every fucker in it if you don't bring her to me."

"Now I mu-

He was cut short as Seraph dove for the downed old woman. He lifted her face from the rough ground whilst crouching over her back his blade once again pressed hard against her throat.

"Bring her to me. Now."

He barely got a chance to finish his sentence before he felt a hook around his navel and the world started spinning. There was nothing but endless flashes of colour. And then it stopped. He landed awkwardly upon the cold, hard marble floor but was up again crouched ready to scrap in a second. His eyes darted around with astonishing speed taking everything in even as he inhaled a deep breath through his nose. Sterile was the only word that entered his mind. And then damp. And then roses. Wait roses. Seraph inhaled again his eyes still raving over every miniscule detail they could pick up. The weak smell of roses wafted over to him again. Faye.

He turned and immediately spotted her lying on a bed unmoving. Barely breathing. He ran towards her forgetting for that instant everything that had just happened.

_DUCK!_

His upper body bent forwards as if with a mind of its own barrelling him under the bed his girlfriend was resting upon and sliding him out the other end. He turned mid-slide and slammed his foot on the floor stopping the slide altogether. He looked up his dagger raised. The last thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes no longer twinkling set in a grave old wrinkly face staring back at him. A flash of red which hit him full in the face slamming his head back into the marble floor.

Seraph opened his eyes and stood up before the old mans heart beat again.

"That fucker hurt. My turn."

He whirled around his arm flashed out and back in so quick it could be mistook as a trick of the light. And then he did it again. His other hand flicked out and then was clenched in a fist which rocketed its way into an ageing sternum. A flash of silver. A fine spray of red. Silence.

He stood there now unmoving. His eyes burning into Dumbledore's own. The headmaster had suffered a few more injuries. He had a deep gash across his left cheek. His neon coloured robes were barely more than tatters. He had a tooth or two missing and his nose was slightly hanging to the side. It also appeared as if he could barely breath and he had another slash across his wand arm and his chest. Blood seemed to gush out ever eagerly. Yet he stood there. Shocked to the point of denial.

A shadow watched from the entrance of the infirmary. The only thing running through his mind was the impossibility of the whole situation. The last time Dumbledore had bled had been at the hands of Grindelwald more than half a century ago. Even Voldemort had been unable to draw blood on him Albus Dumbledore. Yet this child fuelled by righteous anger had done so not only once but five times in a span of less than two minutes. Moreover he had shrugged off Dumbledore's Stupefy without batting an eyelid. Again something that should have been impossible to anyone other than Grindelwald, Voldemort, Mad-Eye Moody and himself. Wizards and witches grew spell resistance the longer they used magic. Power became a factor also as the more powerful the wizard, the stronger the spell resistance. However the process took decades and only begun when a person reached their magical maturity which usually was at the age of seventeen. Or in the case of the Dark Lord merely a few years yet the sacrifices those certain rituals required ended up with the user having lost more than what he gained. No this lad had not used any of those certain rituals. Once you got to Dumbledore's age of a hundred and fifty four, spells from first to fourth year were nothing. From fifth year to seventh year a bare nuisance. From Auror level to Unspeakable level, quite concerning. From the unspeakable level onwards, well there were less than a handful of people capable of such magicks. And he knew them all. If someone else was also able to use such powers...well that was truly frightening.

This child barely seventeen, should not have anywhere near the spell resistance Dumbledore had. And even then to resist a stunner from Dumbledore himself especially with the power he had put behind it, which in and of itself was more than could be mustered by all students from first to second years, was freakishly phenomenal. He should be knocked out for at least a month unless Dumbledore himself awoke him. Yet to be hit with it at face blank range and stand up carry on fighting and on top of that manage to draw blood from Albus Dumbledore, before Dumbledore himself could barely blink and come out looking none the worse for wear, was not only a feat impossible. It was insanely ridiculous in its impossibility. The one thing that had extended this beyond the realm of impossibility, into the realm of a word as of yet non-existent, but hopefully sufficiently powerful enough to express the impossibility of the whole situation, was the fact that this child had not even drew his wand. Something was terribly, terrifyingly wrong. This should not be.

Who was this child?

Dumbledore felt his blood ooze out of him and could do nothing about it. For one he was stood there in denial. He could not believe it. The greatest dark lord in over a century Lord Voldemort himself had not been able to draw blood on him. Yet this child had. Before he even had a time to react. Secondly Albus wasn't sure he wanted to heal himself yet or let Poppy see to him. After all any movement on his behalf may be perceived as a threat. And this time the child may not back off after proving a point and drawing blood in various places. Not that Albus actually feared for his life it was just that he could not bring himself to use his full arsenal against a child. It was just wrong on so many levels. Yet lastly the thing that had put the most towards causing his temporary paralysis, was the fact that the child had managed to get up and still fight him when by all rights he should be in a temporary coma right now. Moreover, as if to rub it in, the child raised his right middle finger up at him then turned his hand and simply stuck his knuckle into his mouth. Albus caught a brief flash of white, pink and red and rightly assumed that the lad must have split it when using his hands for weapons before following through with one of the many deadly blades he had in his arsenal.

Then he took the knuckle out, and there was nothing but smooth, dark unblemished skin.

Yes, something really was wrong here.

"May I inquire-

"No you fucking well may not. Who the fuck do you think you are? What the fuck do you think you're doing kidnapping a helpless teenage girl, bringing her to god knows fucking where in front of her boyfriends very eyes you perverted old fuck? You're a paedophile bastard old man. So no let me ask you something...have you got a death wish?"

The cold whisper echoed off the infirmary walls. The Matron stood there in shock not knowing what to do. After all the lads arguments had an irrefutable logic to them.

"The boy has a point headmaster if you look at it from his point of view."

Snape didn't get a chance to move forwards out of the shadows as he intended. He didn't see the lad move. He didn't see the throwing star rocketing towards him its black blades glinting malevolently. He did however feel his neck nicked by one of the ultra fine edges, as it embedded itself through his collar and into the wall he had been leaning against a second before.

The lad who still stood staring the headmaster out, whispered in his now trademark chilling voice.

"Call me boy one more time, I swear the next one won't just nick your neck and draw blood. And i guarantee even you won't be able to counter the poisons."

Seraph felt more than heard Faye's breathing quicken ever so slightly to indicate return to consciousness. He was by her side instantly and rolling the bed out and behind him against a wall. He ripped a strip off his already tattered t shirt and placed it over her eyes whispering softly while he did in a voice so full of affection and warmth he seemed like a completely different person.

"Don't open your eyes babe. It's a surprise." Never did he blink. Never did his eyes leave the other occupants of the room. She acquiesced with unquestioning acceptance, in the state of confusion that she occupied.

In that time Snape had freed himself, careful not to touch the throwing star and had torn his cloak in the process, and moved to join Dumbledore.

_You cannot face them both. Grab Faye and hold her as tight as you can without hurting her whilst thinking of home. Imagine yourselves disappearing and reappearing in your front room. think of it methodically. Do it now. And keep watching them._

Seraph did as he was told. There would be time for questions later. He stood there engulfing her in an embrace, yet his eyes never leaving the two men that were attempting to circle around to him. He could feel something happening, it felt as if something ancient rose from within him, instantly he was filled with energy. Energy coursing through his very cells it felt amazing, revitalising, right then he felt like he could take over the world with a flick of his fingers. He could feel a small portion of it building up and before it fully could, Seraph flicked his wrist and two more throwing stars shot out faster than the naked eye could physically follow.

The stars embedded themselves in the right side of the men's chests.

"A reminder. I will be coming back for those. I hope you can answer my questions then."

Both men froze. Literally frost covering their whole beings and rapidly forming into ice which grew thicker and thicker by the second. Yet it seemed to be lit by an internal flame of sorts and shimmered in the light showing tantalising glimpses of abstract and hypnotic runes and engravings which then erased themselves and formed themselves anew whilst rearranging themselves to display something completely different.

The small build up of energy solidified. He heard a slight whoosh, then he was gone with his misses and bed and all.

Poppy stumbled towards the now two human shaped ice cubicles. There was a thick band of ice linking the two cubes together. In the centre glowing a flashing red as if with a life of its own was a small inscription.

_These men had a death wish._

_It will be fulfilled._

The scream that ripped itself through her mouth ricocheted throughout the castle. More than a few spines shuddered in that one instant than had at the same time in the whole of Hogwarts history. That scream inspired instant fear and or worry in the hearts of many and anxiety at the very least in the hearts of a few. The scream awoke Hogwarts.

In years to come...that scream would signify...the dawn of the new age...the dawn of the new war.

It had begun...


	5. Chapter 4 Getting to know

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognise. All else is mine.**

**Chapter ****4:** **Getting to know.**

"You said he would suffer no harm!" the barely controlled rage in Lily Potters trembling, frosty, voice could have been sensed by a mule.

"That applied to only that night."

"Bullshit. We have had enough of this explain yourself now." James Potter knew that he couldn't hold a candle in a scrap against this _being_. That however was not going to stop him from giving it his all. After all, all these years of training had to be worth something.

"He doesn't even know who he is. Why did you take him from us?"

"He will find out soon enough. For your own well being. Tell me, how would you have raised him?"

"We would have loved him. We would have cared for him."

"This is what would have happened had he been raised with you."

The being, Slypher turned and flicked his fingers at the blank dark grey marble wall now before him. Suddenly an image appeared of the Potter family home in Godric's Hollow. There sat Harry around three years old, playing with a multitude of toys while James and Lily watched on. The scene fast forwarded to when he was now 5. He was in class and was throwing a tantrum because he couldn't have something one of the other children had. At 7 that boy became the toy of the rest of the school. Harry and his gang of mates bullied him, belittled him, battered him.

At 11 harry was sorted into Slytherin and named the Slytherin Prince. James and Lily were unconcerned by the fact and encouraged him to make friends. By thirteen he had realized that Voldemort would keep coming back for him until he was dead. He then went down a path where he ensured that he Harry would be the only one walking away from that encounter. By the age of 17 Voldemort was dead. What was left of the remaining three continents (the others had been either sunk or ravaged beyond recognition in the war) cheered for only so long. The death of the Dark Lord Voldemort, brought the birth of the Dark Lord Potter. He who turned around and slit the throat in cold blood of one of the greatest wizards to walk the land since the time of the founders. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledoor, Order of Merlin first class, chair of the wizengamot and international confederation of wizards, knelt before Harry Potter, his life, blood, and magic ebbing out of him into the young monster that loomed above him. James and Lily Potter passed in the same fashion.

"This is what would have happened, had he been raised by you. Due to possessing the knowledge that the prophecy has already made plans for his life, you gave him your all and more so he could be happy. You gave him too much. The world was destroyed by a spoilt brat with power he didn't deserve, nor earn. Do you want to see what would have happened to him had he gone to your sister Petunia's?"

They were struck speechless. James so pale he was nigh transparent. Lily with rivers of tears streaming down her agonized face.

"Watch."

Another flick and the scene changed. It was beyond words to describe. At three, harry was helping Petunia clean around the house. Fed a quarter the amount of food that was given to Dudley. And haphazardly slung to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. With no bottle or dummy unlike his cousin.

At five the lad was made to do yard work and clean around the house even more. Due to his malnourishment he appeared a couple years younger than he was. He was bullied and beaten by his cousin. Petunia gave him a haircut by shaving his head bald. The hair grew back overnight by accidental magic. She backhanded him so hard two teeth flew out. The blood that now stained her new dress begot him another backhander before he was thrown into his cupboard. That evening when Vernon came back from work marked the day that the physical abuse truly began. That night Harry fell unconscious with a broken rib a fractured forearm, a broken jaw and sever blood loss. He wasn't allowed out for 3 days. He wasn't even checked upon in that time. 3 days later he was let out and mysteriously, perfectly healed of his injuries.

At seven the boy was now cooking breakfast and dinner for the Dursley's. He was ostracised at school. And bullied on a daily basis by Dudley and his gang. Once he was getting chased, and managed to apparate himself onto the school roof. That night Vernon was told by his son how the freak had hit him and then hid on the school roof. That night both father and son "taught the freak a lesson." Later the dreaded belt came out. When Harry was finally allowed to fall unconscious in a pool of his own blood in the cupboard, his spine was clearly visible through the mass of limply hanging flesh.

"STOP! Please stop..." it was the tears that made him listen.

Seraph with his girlfriend, bed and all appeared in the front room of his apartment. He stumbled from the shock of whatever just happened. It was like being squeezed through a tube and being unable to breath. It felt so restrictive.

He heard a ragged gasp from his girlfriend.

"You O.K baby?"

"Seraph, what was that? What just happened?" she ripped the blindfold away and her next question faded to silence before it was voiced as she stared around in wonder.

"I'm not quite sure love, I think you were sleep walking."

"What?" the look on her face told him of her disbelief.

"Well i heard the floorboards creek and saw you here, you must have been sleep walking babe." He carefully steered her to the bedroom whilst saying this making sure to keep her back from the bed and removing his tattered jacket with one arm as slowly as possible so as not to draw her attention."

"But it seemed so real..." the confusion in her voice almost made him laugh. He coughed repetitively to cover it up his hand hiding his smile.

"Tell me about it tomorrow love, let's get you in bed now i'm just gonna sit on my throne."

"Ergh I don't wanna know that."

"Yeah yeah. Night babe i'll be in bed soon."

"Ok night."

Seraph slowly backed out of the room flicking off the light on the way.

_Thank fuck for that. Now tell me what the fuck is going on._

_**It is quite a long story.**_

I have all night.

_**Remember I showed you how I healed you back in the grove? Well in actuality that took 72 hours. Hence i had to erect a warp field which distorted the fabric of time so that in that grove time would go multiple times faster than outside. Hence you reached your girlfriend in such a timely manner. This however attracted the headmaster's attention enough to bring him in the area to investigate all the way from Hogwarts. We could have got away with it had he not come.**_

The one who called me Potter? And how the hell do you distort the fabric of time?

_**I shall tell you another day when we progress to that level. And yes him you found yourself unable to breath for a few moments correct?**_

Yeah but i thought that was just my imagination.

_**No you weren't the only one, even the headmaster, his deputy and your girlfriend couldn't breath for the period of time he was there. I wouldn't be surprised if people in a 2 mile radius found it difficult to breath or couldn't breath at all. And that was because of his power.**_

What do you mean?

_**Amazed? Put it this way the power you felt, the power that had you and an unknown amount of people in such a large area frozen and unable to breath, was most likely quite literally only a dribble in say the Niagra Falls. Or a drop in the lake. And before you ask you only felt "that much" because the rest is bound and leashed too tightly for me describe. Usually you would have felt less than a thousandth of that. He's slacking.**_

Fuck off. If he has that much power what the fuck is he doing here and what does he want with me?

_**Ah the beauty of ignorance. Believe what you will, I have told you the truth as it is. I have not lied to you thus far and i don't ever intend to either. You would do well to heed my words.**_

What is he a God or something?

_**Hah unlikely. No he is not he is a being much more powerful. I know of more powerful beings however. Remind me to educate you on what and who exactly God is. It would not do for you to be ignorant of such knowledge.**_

More powerful? And i will...how much power do you have then?

_**Potentially? An infinite amount more than him. At the moment at my hands? Probably half of what he now possesses.**_

He was just rising from his "Throne" when he stumbled. Never before had he come across anything as surreal and insane as this.

Who are you?

_**That i apologize for as i cannot yet tell you.**_

Seraph started the shower to wipe all the grime off that gave him the appearance of a much darker person. He was quite heavily tanned but not as dark as he now appeared.

Why?

_**I will tell you that when i answer your previous question. Just know that at the most you have a year before we must merge. If we do not merge in that time all may be lost.**_

_What do you mean? And what will happen if we don't merge?_

_**You will have to live through it all again but this time as things are already so different you may be worse off.**_

_Stop talking in riddles. _

_**Stop asking the wrong questions.**_

Why cant we merge now?

_**Certain events that are already forming must transpire else things change even more and an even worse future be possible.**_

_What events?_

_**That is not yet my story to tell.**_

_Whose story is it?_

_**You will find out tomorrow.**_

_If i don't? _

_**I will tell you.**_

_If you don't?_

_**I give you my word i will tell you of one of the events to transpire before our merging becoming a possibility.**_

_Will you be able to answer those previous questions after the merge?_

_**I will have no need. You will know the answer yourself.**_

_You are giving me more questions. Make yourself useful and make a mental note of all my questions._

_**Hah i like that. I wish i had those balls at your age. Things may have gone a lot smoother.**_

_What things?_

_**I cannot yet say.**_

_You're starting to take the piss._

He was vigorously rubbing his hair to get most of the wetness out into the towel. Crawling into bed he heard his answer.

_**My apologies... Seraph i wish i didn't have to do this. You seem to have won yourself a life after fighting an endless war with Fate, Destiny, and Life...and now there is a likelihood it will be destroyed. **_

_How permanent is this arrangement?_

_**After the merge, even we could not separate ourselves.**_

_After the merge will your power start to grow towards its full potential?_

_Yes why?_

_**Then we will continue to fight all three and keep things how we want them. I don't give a shit whether you want to fight or not, you will make yourself useful whilst living in my head or you can fuck off and find yourself another host.**_

Seraph his head now on the pillow and his girlfriend laying on his chest fast asleep, closed his eyes. He felt Death give him a frightening grin.

_**This is going to be fun...you're training starts tonight. I'll see you in the dream world.**_

Seraph opened his eyes and came face to face with two orbs staring straight into his eyes. These however were glowing completely black with not a speck of white. A scene flashed before his eyes:

Two men in writhing shadows. A woman with red hair shackled to the wall held by those same shadows.

A man with brown hair and glasses in a dressing gown.

Both of them looking angry and scared at the same time.

The two dark men indifferent to their emotions. The one with Black eyes grabbed him.

They cut his arms and then their arms.

Blood went into his arms.

Blood everywhere.

He blinked and saw those mesmerizingly deep obsidian orbs staring back still. They seemed to have swirling shadows dancing about behind them. Seraph opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off.

"No. This is your first lesson. That flashback could have killed you more times than i care to count in a million different ways. You have to learn to control that. I want you to remember every memory you can from the very first one. You will sit here in meditation until you have a chain of memories all in chronological order. But this chain must have links coming from it. Say like a main road with streets coming off it on either side. Now these streets must have different names. Now each memory corresponding to that name must live in a house on that street. If a memory fits in more than one street then copy and put it in a house on each street. If it helps you can liken it to the way computer works. You go in "my documents" and you see a folder called Seraph. You open that folder and you see subfolders. One called happy one called sad. Now all corresponding memories must be sorted into those subfolders respectively. For other emotions create more subfolders. Any questions?

"What the fuck has this got to do with anything?"

"Start minding your language lad it is getting boring. If you are too thick to see that already then i shall let you figure it out yourself. I may be here to help you Seraph but i am not going to spoon feed you. You must learn some things yourself and find some answers yourself."

He had to fight to keep his annoyance in check and that battle was made harder when he saw a smirk growing on the cold face of the one in front of him.

"What do i do when i am done?"

"Tell me and we shall move onto the next subject of training. This technique/power/magic whatever you may wish to call it , that i am teaching you right now is called occlumency. Occlumency is the art of defending ones mind from external intrusion which is called legilimency."

"Thought you wasn't giving me any answers?"

"Think about it...have i given you any answers? Or have you just realised or seen the answers already before you?"

"Whatever...prick."

"Brat."

Seraph awoke and turned over to see the digital alarm clock displaying 06:00am in bright green numbers.

A soft curse escaped his lips as he turned to see his girlfriend still asleep. What was he going to tell her? How was he going to tell her? He hadn't meant to lie to her last night but Death had said it would be best if she didn't know for now.

How the fuck had she listened so easily anyway? He was still wondering this as he slowly extracted himself from her surprisingly strong embrace when he heard Death.

**I manipulated certain signals to her brain to make her acquiesce a lot easier than normal. I also made her forget her tougher questions before she could ask them.**

You were fucking with her brain?

**No there was no harm done this was a higher form of Legilimency which i shall teach you once you progress in occlumency.**

Is legili- whatsits kinda like reading someone's mind?

**A crude comparison lacking in most major details but that shall do for now...yes why?**

I can already do that.

**I doubt it.**

Are you fucking serious? You've lived in my head how long? And still don't know what im capable of? What kinda stupid fucking voice in the head are you?

**You really need to learn some respect boy. I am starting to lose patience for your tantrums. And for your information, till the merge I only know parts of your life and abilities.**

Respect like trust is always earned never freely given. At the moment you have not done anything to earn either. Till then i will speak to you as I feel right.

**A fair point, one i am glad you made... one less thing to teach you. So what makes you think you can do legilimency?**

What makes me know i can do that is i have read peoples minds before.

**Example?**

Will you be able to see this from my head?

**Yes.**

Good you'll see soon.

With that Seraph snaked out from under his girlfriends death grip. And silently padded to the wardrobe. Throwing on a pair of dark jeans, a white vest top which he covered with a black hoody and then his tattered and hole ridden customary leather jacket, he strode to the bedside table scribbling a short note. He finished with a flourish turned and placed a soft kiss atop her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the covers. He grinned and walked out the door without a moments preamble.

**Where are we going?**

_To get some fags._

**What?**

_Er Cigarettes._

**Why?**

_To smoke them._

**Why?**

_Because i need a fag._

**Why?**

_Are you taking the piss? Why else do people smoke? They're addicted._

**But you're not.**

_What do you m- What the fuck?_

**What?**

_Why don't i want a fag anymore?_

**I killed the cells in your brain that made you think you need the nicotine.**

_YOU KILLED MY FUCKING BRAINCELLS?_

**No matter they have already regenerated with fresh ones that know smoking is bad for you and will not allow nicotine to affect them.**

_But i want to smoke damn it. I like smoking._

**But its bad for you.**

_BUT IT HELPS ME!_

**It really doesn't that is merely a psychological effect.**

_Death...I__'__m__fucking__smoking._The forced calm may have been what caused Death to stay silent and concede...at least for now.

**When will you demonstrate?**

Seraph stayed silent for a long moment. As he silently stalked the cold empty streets of London. Taking a left to cut through an alley, a few homeless beggars sat in cardboard boxes watching him. Not making their usual requests for spare change. Just looking...

_When we get to the shop. The woman there doesn't like me._

**Why? **

_Cuz she thinks i'm a bloody hoodlum and she's scared of me._

**Are you?**

_Psht I'm not twelve any more Dee._

**Dee?**

_Death is too melodramatic._

**It is not.**

_Then what is it?_

**My station.**

_What?_

**My station? My position? Occupation? Role? Job?**

_Are you fucking serious?_

**Absolutely. **

_So I've got- you know what? I'm not even going to bother going down that road. You said I "may call" you Death._

**Yes?**

_What were you called before?_

**...you are a lot sharper than I was at your age Seraph.**

_You haven't answered the question._

**The answer you seek must wait till the merge.**

Seraph forced himself to breath...calmly, and count to ten.

**Seraph?**

He ignored him as he stormed into the small corner shop and grabbed a basket.

_Are you ready?_

**To watch?**

_Of course._

**Yes.**

He finally grabbed the milk and put it into the basket to join the chocolate cereal, bread, noodles and other essentials. Walking up to the counter he drew his wallet out deftly opening it and drawing a £20 note from its pocket. Slamming the basket on the counter he gruffly said "Ten Mayfair please."

The woman glared at him and turned to pick the cigarettes off the shelf before she paused.

Seraph extended his mind. It took less time than it did to blink, that's how much of a second nature it had become.

He couldn't exactly see what she was thinking but he could hear it. And the process of her thoughts nor their conclusion seemed to please him.

"Don't even think about it. You've id'd me twice already. You try ID me again ill get you done for harassment. Just give me the fucking fags."

Her glare if possible became even more pronounced as she started to grow a red tinge around her neck from her outrage.

"Not serving me would be a very bad idea..."

He then looked straight in her eyes. She seemed to freeze. Then visibly lost colour as if she had just seen something frightening within his entrancing orbs. Then reluctantly she turned and slammed the offending product down upon the counter. Glaring daggers all along. She turned her head to the register tapping in some numbers.

"That will be £18.76 ple..." her jaw fell open in shock. She hadn't looked away long enough for him to sneak past her. Moreover her counter was in a position where she could see the door out the corner of her eye. On top of that her door had a bell on it that rang every time it was opened.

Yet he was not there! She looked to her t.v. and saw that the cameras were showing her just what her shop was. Completely empty.

She ran from behind the counter and among the aisles of her business looking for the offending thief. Yet all she found was an empty shop. Just then the door bell rang as it was pushed open and her husband walked in.

"He was here again Jay. I swear to god he was here again." Her voice broke near the end as she trailed off into mutterings. Her eyes wild and darting into every nook and cranny.

"Jane for god's sake woman! The man does not exist. We have checked the cameras over and over damn it. Will you give up already? What is wrong with you?"

"Jay I know what i saw! He was here just a minute ago. And he didn't pay. Again!"

"Did the door ring?"

"Wh-

"Did the door ring Jane?"

"No..."

"Did you see anything on the telly?"

"No..."

I'll check the cameras one last time Jane. But darling you really should go see a doctor. I'm getting worried. I can't have you fall asleep and dream on the job three weeks in a row."

Crying now and shaking with rage, fear and pain from her husbands disbelief she gasped, "I don't need a bloody doctor Jay. I wasn't asleep! I swear."

The bell of the door opening interrupted them. They stared dumbfounded as the door closed itself. No one came in. No one was outside.

Fifty metres down the road Seraph crowed in victory.

"Sweet, hat trick. That was fun."

**It was wrong!**

_It was necessity._

**It was theft!**

_It was survival._

**What about theirs? If they cant make money off the goods you steal how will they live?**

_First of all i stole only fags i left money for the milk in case you didn't notice. Secondly they barely make 3p out of these fags the rest goes to the government in tax. Hence they have only lost 3p. The first two times i paid. _

**You are being cruel Seraph. **

_No__i__am__not.__I__'__m__giving__the__bitch__what__she__deserves.__Judging__without__due__reason__is__idiotic__to__the__point__of__slight__insanity.__That__'__s__why__i__'__m__just__helping__her__out__with__the__slight__insanity.__She__'__s__the__only__one__who__can__remember__me.__Nobody__else__knows__what__the__hell__shes__talking__about_.

**What if she ends up in a place for mentally deficient people? What then? You will have ruined her life. **

_No i always leave a note too see. One in code. I gave her the key to it though i had a migraine afterwards. She's the only one who can read it. She knows why this is happening to her. If she refuses reason then shes bringing her fate upon herself._

**You have no right to play god.**

_Who does?_

**You are toying with her life.**

_No. I'm trying to make her live it better. At the end of it she'll be better off and so will the people she judges._

**The means don't justify the ends.**

_Do the ends need justifying?_

**You are in the wrong!**

_Why? Because im trying to get rid of or fix all the people that make my world hell? Would you want your kids growing up in a world as shit as this? I have the power to make a difference. Make things better no matter how slightly not using my power to do that would be wrong._

**Seraph-**

_Death! You have already lost. Concede and lets carry the fuck on. You know im right. You may not like me being right. You may not like why im right i don't give a shit. The point is i am right and you know it. Stop trying to refute it and accept it._

**I am merely trying to-**

_Save it. I understand things won't be clear till this bloody merge but you need to realise im not a kid. I haven't been for years. I might be only sixteen but i know more about the world and have experienced more life than most do in three lifetimes. Granted most of its been evil. The point still remains though. Stop trying to molly coddle me. _

**Do not assume i had an easy childhood either Seraph.**

_I don't for one minute. I'm daft not stupid. If anything your 'protectiveness' indicates that you must have experienced at least some of what i have. I don't doubt for one second that we share some experiences. Obviously they affected us differently because of our different views._

**Do you not even regret what you did?**

_No. There is no need to._

**Why?**

_Because it was necessity. I am not happy that it is a necessity and i do regret that. I do not regret committing the act though and i don't intend to either._

**My apologies.**

Seraph walked back into his apartment without deigning to reply, instead focusing on deciphering the emotions he'd been able to glance within those last two words. Pride, regret, sadness, acceptance, and he didn't understand any of them. He always had been rubbish with feelings. They were too dangerous to get involved with. They were painful. They were confusing. They were a weakness.

_Tell me more about that Dumble guy._

**Dumbledore. Death snorted. He is currently the most powerful trained wizard in all of Europe. **

_And a peado?_

**No...at least i don't think he was last time. He's a bit deluded by his ideals and such. His hearts in the right place though.**

_Road to hell?_

**Exactly. You need him on your side though. At least for now.**

_Why?_

**He will help train you. The things i train you in need a basis, a foundation if you will something that his training will be. **

_You still haven't told me why i need to be trained. _

**What do you know of your past?**

_Why?_

**Do you know your parents?**

_No why?_

**This will make things harder.**

_I don't like to go into my past._

**Exactly. However everything about your future is all due to your past. There was a prophecy.**

_They're a load of shit._

**They caused one man to murder your parents.**

_You have a lot of explaining to do._

**You have to tell me your past completely. The easiest way to do this will be to merge.**

_Fuck._

**I understand what you are feeling.**

_Do you really?_

**Yes now, do you understand the process in which you did that?**

_I think so why?_

**Tell me.**

_Well i knew from the first time i met her that she hated me just based on my looks. Also that she was scared of me. And i don't know how i do it but i used that legili thingy on her. To me it feels like there's a rope around me tying me to my body as my mind pushes forward into her head. Then after a second or two (used to be minutes) i can see her thoughts. And if i push more i can even see memories. And if i push more i can find her brains command centre and take over. But if go that deep it leaves me vulnerable so i don't do it often. I learned that one the hard way._

Only a long silence greeted him from Death. stretching on so long he wasn't sure if he would reply and was just about to ask when he said

**That is...impressive.**

_Really? How come?_

**To attain that amount of competence takes years of training.**

_I've had years of training._

**Years of training from others.**

_I have. They just don't know it._

**Elaborate.**

_Well...i read a lot._

**...**

_There's this site, its called and some of the stories on there are brilliant. Its a site for fans of literature who write their own pieces for that literature. So they write the story how they want or think the books/stories should have gone and some of the stories on there are better than the books. _

**Your point?**

_Some of them have things about mind arts. They have bits when sorcerers use their psychic powers to read peoples minds. I just copied that. Then i realized that just cuz i could read someone's mind it wouldn't stop them reading mine. So i made defences for my mind too. So i guess them authors kinda unknowingly helped to train me. _

**It seems as if your training will not take as long as i had first thought.**

BANG!

Without a flinch Seraph turned with a dagger drawn a throwing knife already whizzing through the air his hand following through the motion and withdrawing another dagger. His senses following the actions the throwing knife and spreading out telling him his girlfriend was still in bed asleep and there were 5 no 10 people a mix of men and women at the door. As the knife embedded itself into the first woman's right shoulder stabbing a cluster of nerves and immobilizing that arm completely he felt 7 more people arrive.

_Shit._

He saw the woman drop screaming. Behind her a man raised a stick like the two men yesterday.

**A wand. And these are aurors...law enforcement for the magical world.**

_What the fuck are they doing here?_

**I would assume trying to arrest you for doing what you did yesterday.**

_What did i do? _

**Well maybe what i helped you do.**

_What the fuck?_

**When you threw them stars i added a little power to them.**

The wand was halfway up when Seraph dived behind his black leather couch and unstrapped his sawn off shotgun from its back. Checking to see if it was loaded he smirked then clicked the mechanism he saw a red beam of light hit the wall where he had been standing not a second before leaving a big scorch mark and a half foot deep crater.

_What the fuck did you do Dee?_

**Well when they landed they froze Albus and Severus. They probably want to apprehend you to find out what you did and how to reverse it. **

Rising Seraph shot the gun watching as the round exploded and shards went and stabbed into 4 of them before he dove behind the three seat couch, shooting again mid dive watching as another 2 fell. The aurors now all threw up a blue dome that repelled one of the shards of shrapnel and made it bounce off into the floor. Dropping the shotgun whilst cursin its uselessness Seraph grabbed the m4 carbine that was strapped to this couch. Over his head without looking he launched four throwing stars watching with his extra senses to see if any of the aurors showed signs of pain or unconsciousness. Two of them hit the same dome and he heard it fracture a little the other two hit separate domes and glanced off into the walls. More beams of light followed his position he saw them coming faster now. All sorts of colours. Yellow, grey, purple, blue, red, orange, white, and he felt invisible ones coming as well the only sign those gave was the destruction of the photos on his living room wall. Cringing as a photo of his misses and himself that she had bought him burst into flames he shuddered as he thought about the wrath he would face. Then out of the blue the comfortable couch he had leaned his back on rose off the floor a beam of light which he decided to call spell struck the ground an inch away from his right foot. Rolling to his left he started shooting the semi automatic machine gun in 3 round bursts and as they struck the domes he saw them crack and then aiming to incapacitate he shot four rounds into the crack at the mans shoulder. The dome fell as the second round hit. The third hit the mans right shoulder, the arm with which he held his wand. The last hit the mans left shoulder. Another was out of the fight. The rest however seemed to get more desparate. He could see fear in their faces. And anger. And more and more spells shot at him now constantly he ducked, dodged, rolled, and did all he could to avoid them. Some hit though and they were only angering him further as these intruders desecrated his home. He now had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding profusely. A burn on his chest and right forearm. And a number of cuts upon his legs. He blocked the pain though and he was sure Death was doing something whilst this fight was going on as all the wounds seemed to itch before they got smaller. The cut on his cheek wasn't bleeding anymore.

He dropped rolled and ducked behind the one seat recliner withdrawing a grenade and a smoke screen. Drawing the pin from both he chucked the smoke screen first which started to smoke instantly. Then rising and running as fast as he could towards his girlfriend who had awoken due to the ruckus even though Death had done something to the command centre of her brain to make her sleep longer. Cursing all the while he lobbed the grenade putting on a greater burst of speed and diving through the door grabbing his misses who had just opened the door, without pause and dropping, rolling so she was on top, a hand going to the back of her head and forcing it down into the crook of his neck and shoulder they slid across the floor. He kicked off the wall mid slide to give them more speed and redirect their course to under the bed a muffled stream of curses reaching his ear.

BANG! No sooner had they heard the detonation that their feet followed the rest of their bodies under the bed. They heard the wall explode. As well as a number of other things. They felt things bounce off the bed and smash into the remaining walls of the bedroom.

He felt his girlfriend stiffen and clench her arms around his neck tightly enough to cut off the supply of blood to his brain. He didn't dare breath. He had closed off his senses in order to not be disorientated by the explosion. He would come to regret that.

**SERAPH!**

"STUPEFY!" the last thing he saw was the cold grey eyes set deep into a face of a woman who looked to have fought and won wars never mind small skirmishes like the one he'd started. The beam hit and blackness hit him. Once again he fought it off till the darkness of the underside of the bed was removed and fifteen aurors stood there red nimbus' of energy coalescing on the ends of their wands. More of them had obviously been called. The men and women roared the same word the woman previous had. The blackness came again and once again he fought. He nearly pushed the blackness back when they shouted it one more time.

This time he didn't fight.

This time the blackness took hold.

This time he didn't wake.

The last thing he heard was his girlfriend scream and Death roar.

A/N hey all first of all i must apologise for the stupidly long delay in getting this up. There are a number of reasons a few which i shall list however the point remains it is not fair on you to miss out. Anyways i was saving up for a lads holiday abroad to Magaluf (which was insane :D) and hence had to get myself a number of jobs to save up. ive had a couple of losses in the family. College has been crazy, I've had crazy writers blocks and just sheer laziness to sit down and write. Anyways i thank you to all of you whom have read this i really do appreciate it, any feedback would be great and would help me decide how and where to take this. I will try to update more often but i cannot promise there is a lot going on right now so bear with me guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter long overdue as it is lol.

Cheers. All the best. Happy reading.


End file.
